brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Near Future
Near Future: The 21st century as predicted in 20th century science fiction media. Unlike the far future, it is caused by present day events, such as current children becoming adults 20 years later. We all have to plan for this period. Due to many false predictions of future life, all sf 2000s are set in alternate world versions of our present day. SF stories with this setting began with H.G. Wells' The War in the Air (1908), George Griffith's The Angel of the Revolution (1893), etc., which predicted war with submarines, armored vehicles, etc. Science fiction movies and pulp magazines of the 1930s promised colonization of other worlds, jetpacks and flying cars in the year 2000. The Sixties' sf depicted the period as rundown, crowded dystopias. These predictions are often wrong, such as 2001: A Space Odyssey, which predicted merchant space travel,...Monster Computers, and the Cold War continuing after the 1990s. Pat Labor (1989) predicted mecha in 1999. Max Headroom predicted global domination by Japan but not the internet or reality shows. Both William Gibson's "The Gernsback Continuum" and GURPS Alternate Earths show an alternate world The Eighties, with mile-high megacities, streamlined automobiles and food pills, used by people in togas, like in 1930s sf pulps and cinema (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Nicholls, 1979; Kurian & Graham, 1998). In Brother Muscle: * The Supervillains Pundit and Puissance time traveled from the year 2013 to 1999 in a Flying Car Time Machine to assassinate TV Teen Roberto Aguilera and his lover Francisco with Death Rays before the former grew up to become director of BADGE (Bureau of Alcohol, Drug and Gun Enforcement) a Government Agency of Fiction. It took the help of Cosmic Level Flying Brick Superheroes Ultraperson and Brother Muscle for Aguilera to defend himself against them, because they were Cosmic Level supervillains and he was a Pulp Level superhero. Bmupp4.gif|Pundit and Puissance attack Roberto and Francisco. * After defeating Puissance and Pundit, Future Roberto and a group of BADGE agents arrived in his flying car time machine, hugged and thanked the two superheroes for their rescue and arrested the fallen villains. He then took them back to his own time. * Roberto's 2013 is not shown but differs from the period of publication in jetpacks, rayguns, flying cars, time machines, powered armor, a fictional government agency and a gay federal agency director. Presumably it resembles the above description and is probably The Future Is Noir, due to the hired assassins sent (probably by gangsters) to kill a federal agency director, perhaps because he Knows Too Much. Time travel is a far future technology, due to conflicting science theories, such as Relativity Theory, Cosmic String Theory, Wormhole Theory, Neutrino Theory, etc. A likely explanation is that the flying cars are customized for time travel by super geniuses, such as the High Technology Pundit and Roberto, born a Mutant (Lathan, 2013). * In the new and improved version of this graphic novel, Renown and Fascinator, Future Roberto's time is revealed as an alternate future version of the protagonists' (based on Ultraperson and Brother Muscle) now-named hometown, Los Rios, now a cyberpunk ('80s computer-based science fiction) megacity (city with a population >10 million), with the above native flying cars, mile-high skyscrapers (arcologies) and smarthouses (automated homes). Here, Roberto had to resort to Domination and took advantage of the political climate changed by the above superheroes time-traveling into the 1980s and curing HIV with Reality Warping and preventing a 9/11-like Western Terrorists attack in 2001. The 2013 Roberto and Francisco are still lovers, only bisexual and part of a polyamory (multiple partners) family.. Francisco San Brisas and other mutual lovers Cyndi Edge and Linda Nguyen have all grown up to be wealthy entrepreneurs and software developers as is statistically common for Generation X (people born 1964 -1980s) people. Pundit and Puissance's alter egos are named Rodney "The Red-Hand" St. Andrews and Paul "Peanuts" DeVille and revealed to be hired for 2 million credits (dollars) by the Aggressive Drug Dealer/ mob boss, "Axe-Handle" Alan Witherspoon to "whack" Future Roberto for investigating his $25 billion-a-year drug-dealing racket. They traveled to The Nineties to kill him, when he was more vulnerable as a Pulp Level TV Teen, because the future version was Cosmic Level like them and guarded by a tactical team in powered armor.and his rich lovers' private armies. Both Pundit's and Aguilera's time machines are experimental prototypes, since time machines are far future devices. Their assassination attempt caused Teen Roberto to take on an alter ego, Grandeur and Adult Roberto to dominate the U.S. Government to legalize drugs, sex work and gambling, to end racketeering "once and for all" and spare himself and other officials the threat of gangland slayings. He also made the government legalize group marriages, enabling him to finally wed his poly family (Lathan, 2019). Modern Age Puissance.jpg|Modern Age Puissance Modern Age Pundit.jpg|Modern Age Pundit Modern Age Renown 2.jpg|Modern Age Renown Modern Age Fascinator (flying).jpg|Modern Age Fascinator Flying Axe Handle Alan.jpg|"Axe Handle" Alan Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013); Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) * Kurian, George Thomas, Graham, T.T., et al, eds. Encyclopedia of the Future (1998) * Nicholls, Peter, ed. , Science Fiction Encyclopedia (1978) * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) Category:Metafiction Category:Media Category:Scenery